This invention is related to collapsible, combination table top and seat assemblies, and more particularly to such a combination in which the table top can be supported at a relatively low height to function as a coffee table, or at a raised height, depending upon the position of the table legs. A seat assembly is mounted on each table leg. Selected seat assemblies may be opened or closed depending on the number of occupants using the table.
Collapsible or folding table top and seat assemblies are particularly useful when the assembly is stored in either a relatively compact area or is to be transported to a picnic or beach area. Such seat assemblies are also useful in public facilities when a room is to be cleared of tables or when only a selected number of tables must be set up. Examples of such prior art are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,482, which issued to William C. Jones, Sept. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,100 which issued Edwin Nikitits and Jean Guy Demers, Oct. 4, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,502 which issued to F. J. Bennett, Apr. 4, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,483 which issued to Henry Alpers, Apr. 24, 1934; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,463 which issued to C. R. Fetterman, Feb. 21, 1922.